


Thoughts and a Train Conversation

by wavydanrises



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, dan has a giant crush but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavydanrises/pseuds/wavydanrises
Summary: It's 2009, Dan is on his way to meet Phil for the first time, and thinks back on some of the choices he's made





	Thoughts and a Train Conversation

Dan had decided a long time ago that long-distance internet crushes were awful. He was the kind who got crushes easily, really, and that wasn’t helping either. The worst part, though, was that he never knew if that was reciprocated or not. Well, he knew it probably wasn’t, but he could dream, right? Yes, crushes were definitely stressful as heck.

But this time, he had decided to stop asking himself too much questions and just enjoy the feeling of warmth slowly spreading in his chest every time they talked, and the ridiculous grin it brought on his lips.

He looked out the window of the train that was bringing him closer and closer to Manchester, and Phil, and he realized he didn’t regret that decision at all. It was so much nicer to just let things happen without second-guessing everything he said or every reaction he had. But maybe there was something different with Phil that just made him more comfortable than he usually was around people.

Phil made him laugh, and forget his problems, and he didn’t know if some of their messages could qualify as flirting but damn, if Phil hadn’t picked up on Dan’s giant crush he was the most oblivious person Dan had ever met.

His heart rate rose a little when he realized _he was actually going to meet him that wasn’t a dream or anything it was real and he couldn’t really believe it but holy shit he could barely stand in place_. He checked the time for what seemed like a hundredth time since he got on the train, and he caught the smile the woman in front of him was giving him.

“Eager to arrive, are we?”

Dan felt his face heat up, and mumbled an incoherent response. The woman laughed.

“Oh dear, you remind me when I was your age and had my first real love. You have the same eyes I had back then. Ah, those were good times,” she added with a small smile playing on her lips.

Dan’s cheeks burned even more, and he nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt. _Damn, was he really that obvious?_ “I’m-I’m not, I’m just going to see my best friend, it’s not…”

She smiled at him as if she just knew he wasn’t telling the whole truth. Because, of course, Phil was his best friend but he _was_ also in love with him.

“As you want, but don’t waste your time in pretty stories because you’re scared of the real thing. You deserve better than that, trust me.”

Dan smiled this time, frankly.

“I’m not scared at all, really. It’s pretty much the opposite.”

And it was weird, maybe, to tell such things to someone he didn’t know at all, but it was kind of relieving somehow, to talk about it. He didn’t really have anyone he could confide in about this, Phil being the only one he really talked to. And he couldn’t tell Phil about that, for obvious reasons. Not now, at least. Who knew what could happen?

Soon after that, the train started to slow down and Dan all but jumped out of his seat, ready to run off as soon as the doors would open. Which he did, scanning the crowd in search of a familiar face. He had barely taken a few steps forward before he felt a hand on his shoulder. And of course, there was Phil, slightly taller than him.

And as he buried his face against Phil’s shoulder, he knew it all really didn’t matter. So what if all the ‘less than three’s didn’t mean the same thing for both of them? All that mattered was that they were important in each other’s lives, one way or another.


End file.
